charmedchosenlegacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Sam Wilder
Samuel "Sam" Wilder is a Whitelighter and the father of Paige Matthews. Sam fell in love with one of his charges, Patty Halliwell, who was still married to Victor Bennett at the time. As their relationship was forbidden by the Elders, they kept it a secret. After her divorce, Patty discovered she was pregnant and gave birth to Paige. As they feared reaction of the Elders, the couple decided to give the baby up for adoption to protect her and her sisters. After Patty's death, Sam clipped his wings and became mortal, trying to protect others from the demon that killed the woman he loved. He met the Charmed Ones and sacrificed himself to vanquish the demon, allowing him to move on to the afterlife with Patty. He was later restored as a Whitelighter and was finally given a chance to meet his daughter Paige. History Falling in Love with Patty Sam was Patty Halliwell's whitelighter, and he ended up falling in love with her. When Patty divorced from Victor, she and Sam had a relationship that led to the birth of their daughter Paige. Fearing a punishment from the Elders, since relations between the Whitelighter and their charges are forbidden, Sam and Patty decided to give their daughter up for adoption and took her to a church in San Francisco. They only asked that the child's name should begin with "P". Becoming Mortal A few months after the birth of their daughter, Patty faced a Water Demon who had killed several innocents. When Sam tried to help her, Patty was distracted and blocked Sam to protect him. However, the demon took her off guard and drowned her. Because of the guilt for what had happened, Sam lost his wings and became a mortal. He took to living near the lake doing odd jobs, never interfering with the drownings, which continued after Patty's death. Sam hoped he could prevent the first three daughters of Patty from facing the demon who had killed their mother. When the original Charmed Ones began investigating the water demon, Sam decided to use the memory dust on them to protect them. However, the sisters broke the spell and returned to the lake after discovering who Sam really was and what relationship he had with their mother and persuaded Sam to help them eliminate the demon. Sam, however, was mortally wounded during the fight. Whitelighter Again After his second death the Elders proposed him to go back to being a whitelighter and he accepted. However, after some time he lost another charge and abandoned his duties becoming an alcoholic bum. To collect him, the Elders decided to entrust him with his daughter, Paige, as charge. After discovering who she was, Sam tried to leave before she discovered his true identity. Paige was then attacked by a Darklighter and Sam was the only one who could save her; this made him regain confidence in himself, and so he returned to his duties. Relationship with Paige Three years later, Sam contacted his daughter when one of his charges disappeared in the 1950s, JD, suddenly reappeared without being aged. He later admitted that he had not stayed in touch with Paige because he did not know how to relate to her. When the problem was solved, he promised to be seen more often so as to become part of his daughter's life. Powers and Abilities Active Powers *'Orbing:' The ability to teleport through use of orbs. *'Sensing:' The ability to determine the location and status of other beings by concentrating on them. Whitelighters have a telepathic and empathic connection to their charges, allowing them to sense when their charges are calling them or when they are hurt. *'Cloaking:' The ability to magically hide one's presence and activities from others. Whitelighters can hide their charges from the forces of evil. *'Healing:' The ability to heal the injuries of other beings. Whitelighters cannot heal the dead, evil beings or self-inflicted wounds. *'Glamouring:' The ability to assume the appearance of another person by creating a glamour around the body. *'Hovering:' The ability to rise off the ground and hover with or without the use of orbs. *'Photokinesis:' The ability to generate and control light and magical orbs. *'Omnilingualism:' The ability to understand and speak any language without prior knowledge. Whitelighters possess a limited form of this power, allowing them to speak the language of charges only when communicating with them. Other Powers *'Reconstitution:' The ability to reform the body after it has been destroyed. *'Immortality:' The ability to possess a possibly infinite lifespan and an arrested aging process. Charges * Patty Halliwell (Deceased) * JD (Deceased) Notes and Trivia * Despite having broken one of the most sacred rules of the Whitelighters, Sam was never punished by the Elders, who even gave him back his wings after his second death. Appearances *Charmed, season 2, "P3 H20" *Charmed, season 5, "Sam I Am" *Charmed, season 8, "The Lost Picture Show" Category:Characters Category:Charmed Characters Category:Whitelighters